doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zehnter Doctor
Die zehnte Inkarnation des Doctors trat erstmals in der letzten Episode der 1. Staffel auf. Viel später erfährt man, dass er eigentlich schon die elfte Inkarnation des Doctors ist. Seine lange geheim gehaltene Inkarnation als Kriegs-Doctor wird erst in The Day of the Doctor als "offizielle" Doctor-Inkarnation rehabilitiert. Äußere Erscheinung Der Zehnte Doctor trägt meist einen braunen oder dunkelblauen Anzug mit Hemd und Krawatte. Dieser wird oft mit einem knöchellangen, braunen Mantel kombiniert (den er von Janis Joplin geschenkt bekam). Der seriöse Anzug wird durch (weiße, rote oder blaue) Turnschuhe aufgelockert. Er ist sehr schlank und hat dunkelbraunes, später stark gegeltes Haar. Wie der fünfte Doctor benutzt er eine Lesebrille.Er ist 1.85 m groß. Persönlichkeit thumb|160px|left Der zehnte Doctor ist generell heiter, fröhlich, begeistert, gelassen, gesprächig, schlagfertig und frech; manchmal auch redselig, zeigt aber wiederholt melancholische oder rachsüchtige und nachtragende Charakterzüge. Einige meinen über ihn, er rede ununterbrochen, sage jedoch dabei eigentlich nichts. Dies tut er um Gesprächslücken zu füllen oder seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen. Er nutzt es auch gerne um Feinde zu verwirren, wie man in der Episode Family of Blood gegen Ende sehen konnte. Manchmal wirkt er leicht verrückt und ist sehr überdreht. Außerdem stellt er sich öfter dümmer als er ist. Was er auch gerne des Öfteren tut ist mit seinen Begleitern oder Akteuren zu flirten, sogar in manch Gefahrensituation macht er dies gern; besonders gut zu sehen in der Episode The Shakespeare-Code oder in der Episode Daleks in Manhattan. Alles in allem ist er ein fast schon hyperaktives Energiebündel mit viel Emotion, Positiv wie Negativ. Begleiter und Beziehungen Nach seiner Regeneration bleibt weiterhin Rose Tyler an seiner Seite und ihre Beziehung festigt sich immer mehr. Kurzzeitig schließt sich den beiden Roses Freund Mickey Smith als Crew-Mitglied an, entscheidet sich aber bald, in einem Paralleluniversum zu bleiben, um dort gegen die Cybermen zu kämpfen. Um Rose zu retten, entscheidet sich der Doctor, sie und ihre Familie im Paralleluniversum zu lassen, ohne Chance auf ein Wiedersehen. Hierbei wird deutlich, wie tief die Gefühle der beiden füreinander sind. Kurz darauf lernt der Doctor Donna Noble kennen und bietet ihr an, ihn zu begleiten, was sie jedoch vorerst ablehnt. Einerseits, weil sie denkt, dies wäre nichts für sie, andererseits weil sie genau merkt, dass der Doctor um Rose trauert. Anders Martha Jones. Die Medizinstudentin nimmt das Angebot des Doctors an, ihn zu begleiten. Schnell entwickelt sie Gefühle für den Time Lord, die dieser jedoch nicht erwidert. Nach einigen Abenteuern beendet sie die Reisen mit der TARDIS, da sie selbst Abstand zum Doctor benötigt, um über ihn hinweg zu kommen. Kurz darauf trifft der Doctor in London Donna Noble wieder, die ihren Entschluss, ihn nicht zu begleiten, sehr bereut. Sie wird nun seine neue Begleiterin und beste Freundin, da sie sich nicht scheut, ihm Paroli zu bieten. Der Doctor als Mensch Als er und Martha Jones von der Familie des Blutes gejagt werden, benutzt der Doctor den Chamäleon-Bogen, um sich vor der Familie zu verstecken. Er wird zu einem Menschen, ohne sich an seine Time Lord-Identität erinnern zu können. Die TARDIS strandet im Jahre 1913 und der Doctor führt ein Leben als Lehrer John Smith an der Farringham School. Er verliebt er sich in die Krankenschwester Joan Redfern, doch seine Feinde sind ihm schnell auf den Fersen. Begegnungen mit anderen Doctoren In der Mini-Episode Time Crash kommt es zu einer Kollision im Zeitstrom, was dazu führt, dass er seiner 5. Inkarnation begegnet. In der Jubiläums-Episode The Day of the Doctor trifft er den Elften Doctor sowie den lange geheim gehaltenen Kriegs-Doctor. Chronologie der Abenteuer des Zehnten Doctors siehe Chronologie der Abenteuer des Zehnten Doctors Zeitreisen des Zehnten Doctors siehe Bekannte Zeitreisen des Zehnten Doctors Begleiter des Zehnten Doctors Der Zehnte Doctor und die Frauen thumb|160px|Der Doctor und Rose Seine erste Begleiterin Rose Tyler wächst ihm immer mehr ans Herz. In der Episode Weltuntergang allerdings strandet Rose in einer Parallelwelt. Der Doctor projiziert ein Hologramm von sich selbst in die Parallelwelt, doch die beiden haben nur zwei Minuten um sich voneinander zu verabschieden. Als Rose dem Doctor ihre Liebe gesteht, mutmaßt er, dies sei wohl seine letzte Chance zu sagen: "Rose Tyler..." Die Verbindung bricht entgültig ab, bevor er den Satz zu Ende bringen kann. Sie begegnen sich wieder in der Episode Die gestohlene Erde, an deren Ende sie mit der hybriden Version des Zehnten Doctors in der Parallelwelt bleibt. Auch wenn es nicht explizit gesagt wird, kann man davon ausgehen, dass der menschliche Doctor ihr seine Liebe gesteht, da er meint, mit ihr zusammen altern zu wollen. Direkt nach dem Abschied von Rose, landet Donna Noble in der TARDIS. Gemeinsam treten sie gegen die Kaiserin der Racnoss an und der Zehnte Doctor merkt schnell, dass Donna ihm als Begleiterin gut tun würde. Doch sie lehnt sein Angebot, mit ihm zu reisen - vorerst - ab. thumb|190px|left|Der Doctor und Martha Martha Jones ist seine Begleiterin nach Rose ab der Episode Einmal Mond und zurück. Sie verliebt sich schnell in den Doctor, aber er scheint ihre Gefühle nicht zu bemerken bzw. ignoriert er sie, da er sie offensichtlich nicht erwidert. Letztendlich verlässt sie ihn in der Episode Der letzte Time Lord, um Abstand von ihm zu gewinnen. Über ihr Handy, das sie ihm zum Abschied gibt, bleiben sie in Kontakt. Als sie sich dann in der Episode Dicke Luft wieder sehen, scheint sie über ihn hinweg zu sein - sie ist verlobt. thumb|190px|John und Joan Als der Doctor in den Episoden Die Natur des Menschen und Blutsbande vorübergehend zum Menschen wird, verliert er dabei all seine Erinnerungen an sein Time Lord-Dasein. Er wird als John Smith Lehrer an der Farringham School und verliebt sich dort in Joan Redfern. Als der Doctor sich wieder zurück verwandelt, bietet er Joan an, ihn zu begleiten. Doch Joan lehnt ab, da der Doctor in ihren Augen ein Mörder ist, der nur das Aussehen mit ihrem John gemeinsam hat. thumb|190px|left|Der Doctor und Donna In der Episode Es lebe das Fett trifft der Doctor Donna Noble wieder und sie wird nun zu seiner Begleiterin. Sie hegen beide sehr freundschaftliche Gefühle füreinander, was sie ihm auch mehrfach versichert. Auch ist es offensichtlich, dass zwischen ihnen eine ganz besondere Beziehung bestehen muss, da sie sich zwei Mal begegneten. In der Episode Das Ende der Reise berührt Donna die abgetrennte Hand des Doctors, in der die regenerativen Energien des Time Lords gespeichert sind. Durch diese Berührung entsteht ein zweiter Zehnter Doctor, der halb Time Lord halb Mensch ist, während Donna durch diesen Prozess zur Hälfte Time Lady wird. Gemeinsam können sie die finsteren Pläne von Davros vereiteln. Dies hat jedoch einen hohen Preis: Donnas menschliche Hälfte verkraftet die Time Lord-Hälfte nur kurzzeitig und droht daran zu sterben. Der Doctor nimmt ihr alle Erinnerungen an ihn und ihre gemeinsame Zeit und bringt sie zu ihrer Familie zurück. Von Dalek Caan wird Donna als "die treueste Begleiterin des Doctors" bezeichnet. thumb|170px|Der Doctor und seine "Zukünftige" In der Episode Tödliche Stille begegnen der Doctor und Donna River Song. Sie kennt den Doctor in seiner Zukunft, will ihm jedoch nicht erklären, in welcher Beziehung sie zueinander stehen (werden). Der Doctor misstraut ihr zunächst, doch nachdem sie ihm ein Wort (später stellt sich heraus, dass es sein Name war) ins Ohr flüstert, beschließt er ihr zu vertrauen. Am Ende der Episode Wald der Toten "sichert" der Doctor sie in einer virtuellen Welt, für die Wirklichkeit ist sie aber gestorben. Dem Doctor ist aber klar, dass sie seine zukünftige Begleiterin ist und er ahnt, dass sie eine enge Beziehung haben würden, da es nur einen Grund gäbe, warum er einer Person seinen Namen verraten würde. thumb|190px|left|Der Doctor und die Königin Mehrfach wird eine Beziehung zwischen dem Doctor und Königin Elizabeth I. erwähnt, bis sie dann in der Jubiläumsepisode Der Tag des Doctors tasächlich gezeigt wird: er hält sie anfangs für einen gestaltveränderten Zygonen und macht ihr schöne Augen. Dabei kommt es zu einem Hochzeitsversprechen, dass sie, als sich heraus stellt, dass sie die reale Elizabeth ist, auch einfordert. So werden die beiden Mann und Frau, bevor der Doctor in der TARDIS wieder verschwindet. Dies nimmt sie ihm sehr übel, wie man in der Episode Der Shakespeare Code sieht. Erste Regeneration Der Zehnte Doctor bringt es im Gegensatz zu seinen Vorgängern auf zwei Regenerationen: thumb|190px|left|Bio-Meta-Krisen-Regeneration Als er am Ende der Episode The Stolen Earth von einem Dalek schwer verletzt wird, setzt seine Regeneration in der TARDIS ein. Gleich zu Beginn der Episode Journey's End kann er dann die regenerativen Kräfte auf die in der TARDIS befindlichen, von einem Sycorax abgeschlagenen Hand übertragen, so dass es zu keiner vollständigen Regeneration kommt, sondern der Doctor sein bisheriges Aussehen und Wesen behält. Durch diese Bio-Meta-Krise entsteht jedoch ein zweiter Doctor, der nunmehr halb Time Lord halb Mensch ist, da Donna Noble in diesen Prozess involviert war. Zweite Regeneration thumb|310 px Einige Abenteuer später wird er, um seinen Freund Wilfred Mott zu retten, schließlich in der Episode The End of Time mit einer großen Menge radioaktiver Strahlung kontaminiert. Daraufhin verbleibt ihm einige Zeit, bis sein Körper von der ratioaktivität vollständig getötet wird und so zieht er ein letztes mal umher um noch einigen Begleitern dieser und anderer Inkarnationen auszuhelfen und ggf. diese zu retten und sich von diesen zu verabschieden. Als er sich von Rose "verabschiedet", gibt er ihr einen Schlussendlich betritt er die TARDIS. Er regeneriert daraufhin zum Elften Doctor. Sonstiges thumb|310px *Er wurde von Queen Victoria zum Ritter, Sir Doctor von Tardis, geschlagen und kurz darauf von ihr verbannt *Sein Erscheinen im Jahr 1879 hängt eng mit der Gründung des Torchwood-Instituts zusammen *Er zitiert gerne aus "König der Löwen" *Seine rechte Hand wurde in der Episode Die Weihnachtsinvasion von einem Schwert abgehackt. Sie wuchs jedoch nach, da seine Regeneration noch nicht abgeschlossen war. *Er trinkt gerne Tee (das könnte damit zusammen hängen, dass er durch Tee aus seinem Regenerationszyklus erwacht ist). *Er sagt über sich selbst, dass er ein Glückspilz sei. *Er ist ein großer Fan von Shakespeare *In dieser Inkanaration ist der Doctor 902-906 Jahre alt, wobei inzwischen anzunehmen ist, dass der Doctor dort bereits lügt, was sein Alter betrifft *Er mag kleine Läden *Manchmal glaubt er, dass er zu lange lebt *Er sagt gern: "Allons - y". Liebend gern würde er einen Alonso kennen lernen, damit er sagen kann: "Allons - y Alonso". In der Folge Voyage of the Damned klappt es endlich. (siehe Video) * Er hatte offenbar einen Bruder- in der Episode "Einmal Mond und zurück" fragte Martha ihn im Krankenhaus, ob er einen Zwillingsbruder hat und er antwortet: "Nichtmehr". ** Dies bezieht sich auf des Doctors Bruder Irving Braxiatel. Galerie Doctor 10 2.jpg 188 donna doctor.jpg 203 donna doctor.jpg 205 doctor ood donna.jpg 207 donna doctor martha.jpg 203 doctor donna.jpg 202 astrid doctor.jpg Day.png|Artwork zum Jubiläumsspecial The Day of the Doctor|link=https://www.facebook.com/MantheiMedia david tennant-2.jpg david tennant-7.jpg fr:Dixième Docteur nl:Tiende Doctor ru:Десятый Доктор ro:Al Zecelea Doctor en:Tenth Doctor he:הדוקטור העשירי es:Décimo Doctor Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:SJA Personen Kategorie:Time Lords Kategorie:Doctor Kategorie:Deffry Vale Lehrer Kategorie:Zehnter Doctor